


I'll See You Monday

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TenRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Just a little bit of TenRose fluff because I wanted to.





	I'll See You Monday

12\. “Before I do this I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?” he turned and saw Rose with her huge bag slung over her shoulder, looking ready for a huge trip and couldn’t help a grin. “What’s all this?”

“My mum, she wants me back for Easter Sunday. I figured I’d take her a load of laundry-”

“Make her feel useful?”

She laughed. “Something like that.”

“D’you want me to come with you?”

“Nah. Normally I would, but I need to spend some alone time with Mum. So it’s… off into battle for me.” she gave him a bright smile and hoisted her bag farther up her shoulder like a survival pack.

The Doctor snickered. “You might need more than that, love.”

Rose shrugged, her grin growing. “Maybe. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” she hesitated, not wanting to leave him alone and travelling. “So what will you do while I’m not around to supervise you?”

He shrugged. “There’s always something interesting to do if you look hard enough.”

“Interesting for normal people, maybe.”

“Oh, hush. You humans and your little rarities hidden in the hustle and bustle of the everyday rush. Those are the things that make you unique.”

She hummed. “Like what?”

“Like that little shop that your mum visits for tea every Tuesday. Do you have any idea how many people walk past shops like that every day without a second thought?”

“How do you-”

“I know a lot of things, Rose. That’s not what’s important.”

Rose smirked. “So that’s what you’re going to do the entire time I’m with my mum? Looking for little hole-in-the-wall shops?”

“How long does Jackie want with you?”

“Long as she can get. I want to give her at least all of Easter Sunday, if that’s alright?”

“Of course.” he smiled at here, and his eyes started to sparkle mischievously. “I’ll just spend the day perusing the shops.”

She laughed and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. “Shall we, then?”

“Allons-y!” he grinned at her and flipped a switch, triggering the TARDIS’s signature grinding noise and both of them held on to the console, laughing.

“Well,” she said breathlessly, straightening up and facing the door with a smirk, “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.” she deadpanned before breaking down into giggles. “I’ll see you Monday, Doctor.”

“Monday.” he kissed her quickly and waved as she walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
